Eye for Detail
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: Izuku attempts to teach Mina about the human eye, only to make some interesting observations.


My Hero Academia

Eye for Detail:

* * *

 **Credits: Eye for Detail**

 **Written by: ScriptMaster77**

 **My Hero Academia created by Kōhei Horikoshi.**

 **All rights go to** _ **Weekly Shōnen Jump**_ **/Shueisha.**

* * *

 _The UA Library._

 _Izuku Midoriya and Mina Ashido sit at a table, huddled over a scattered mess of books and paper._

 _Mina throws her head back in frustration, dragging her hands over her face whilst Izuku intently reads a textbook._

Mina: Ugh… This is so boring! Why does biology have to be so hard?!

Izuku: I-I don't know. I'm finding this to be quite interesting.

 _Mina sits up to look at Izuku, a deadpan expression on her face._

Mina: Of course you would.

 _Izuku looks at her in confusion. She winces slightly._

Izuku: What make you say that?

Mina: No offense Midoriya, but you're kind of obsessed with this sort of thing. When Mr Aizawa asked us to make revision notes on different body parts and how they adapt to quirks, you practically shot out of your seat.

 _Izuku smiles nervously. She returns the smile._

Izuku: Y-yeah. It's kind of a hobby of mine. S-sorry.

Mina: Don't apologise dude. I think it' actually pretty cool.

 _His eyes widen in delight._

Izuku: R-really?

 _She looks at him with enthusiasm._

Mina: Yeah! It's pretty cool how you come up with all these ideas in class about how these things fit together.

 _Her smile fades._

Mina: I just wish I was as gifted at this studying stuff as you.

 _Mina pouts as Izuku leans in to look at her notes._

Izuku: Maybe I can help. What is it that you're not understanding?

Mina: The definitions for the starters. What the heck is the sclera anyway?

 _Izuku looks at her and smiles._

Izuku: The sclera? Well that's the-

 _Izuku then pauses, panic on his face._

Izuku: It's t-the… uh… What I-I mean to say is-

 _Mina raises an eyebrow in concern._

Mina: Are you okay dude?

 _Izuku raises his arms in order to assure her._

Izuku: I-I'm fine! I-It's just-

Mina: Just what? Midoriya, you're starting to scare me.

 _Izuku relaxes and gives off a deflated sigh._

Izuku: I-I'm sorry Ashido. It's just- promise me you won't take what I'm about to say the wrong way… okay?

 _She leans back in her chair._

Mina: Sure, I'm listening.

 _Izuku rubs the back of his head nervously._

Izuku: I was going to say that it's the white part of the eye but I forgot how different a-and special your eyes look and-

 _Mina straightens herself in surprise, curiously tilting her head._

Mina: Wait, you think my eyes are special?

 _He relaxes and gives her another heartfelt smile._

Izuku: Well, yeah.

 _She leans in towards him, smirking._

Mina: Care to tell me what you see?

 _He studies her, staring into her eyes._

Izuku: Your sclera's black to the point you can't see anything, almost like the void of space.

 _Green eyes meet gold as he focuses on her irises._

Izuku: But then I look at your irises. They're not just yellow. There's a hue of gold to them. If your outer eyes are like a void, then at the centre is some sort of cosmic explosion, bringing light into people's lives.

 _He leans back._

Izuku: I'm beginning to see why you use alien to describe yourself. You're a unique person Ashido, a one of a kind in this world.

 _Mina is blushing intensely as Izuku looks back at his notes._

 _She then begins to squeal with joy, bouncing in her seat, as he becomes incredibly flustered and red in the face._

Mina: Eeeep! Midoriya! That was so cute!

Izuku: W-what is it? I-is everything alright?

 _She leans in and smirks as Izuku begins flailing his arms around like a madman._

Mina: Yeah, it's just... What you said was a lot more flattering than when Bakugo decides to call me 'Racoon Eyes'.

Izuku: Gah! I-it was nothing! It's just incredible how o-our bodies can evolve. N-Not that y-you're not incredible. You are incredible. What I mean is-

 _Mina seizes his hands, snapping him out of his bluster._

Mina: Izuku!

 _She smiles at him tenderly._

Mina: Thank you.

 _He smiles back._

Izuku: You're welcome, Mina.

 _End._

* * *

 **I've only started to pay attention to My Hero Academia recently but I fell in love with this pairing almost instantly. Hope everyone enjoys this. Leave a review and let me know what you think and be sure to check out my other stories. It would mean a lot if I were given feedback for my work.**

 **ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
